


Family

by hyumagashi



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Also attempted suicide to some extent, And inspired by another fic, Based on Fighting Spirit, Father Figure Rocky !, Fluff and Angst, Ivan just needed to warm himself up uwu, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, can’t think of anything for chapter 4 of my other fic so here, can’t think of tags hmm, so basically it’s another AU, so tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: ”Why was youse out in the cold unprotected?  you could’ve gotten yourself killed out there.”Rocky reminded, which kind of made Ivan want to turn away from Balboa. That was kind of the point. If his managers did ever find him, he knew his punishment would be very severe. As he’d lose everything he was promised. So if they did ever find him, he wanted to make sure he was found dead.Tears started to roll down Ivan’s face, his huffs had eventually turned into sobbing. Why did Balboa care this much? Ivan wondered as he buried his face in the blankets he had given him.”Yo,” Rocky started to panic, did he accidentally bring up something that he shouldn’t have? “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring nothin’ up.”
Relationships: Rocky Balboa/Ivan Drago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the works I based this off of: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792693
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325284/chapters/40757198

Tony and Paulie still haven’t gotten back yet, which was strange.. It was already beginning to get really late, and the temperature began to drop significantly.

It was cold, it was real cold. So Rocky decided to warm himself by putting himself closer to the fire. After all, there was nothing better than being warm when the air around him was freezing.

God, he missed Adrian. He missed Adrian a lot, and he could only wish that one of these days she’d change her mind and she’d come to Russia. Even if she wouldn’t be here for the match he had against Drago. Just seeing her would be nice. After all, all of this was for her.

Rocky sighs as he begins to look out the window, the cold seemed so inviting, yet extremely lethal all at once. He continues to look out the window, only to see a very tall and very familiar figure struggling to even walk.

Rocky gets closer to the window, looking at the figure who was now starting to collapse. Was that..

”Drago?”

Rocky stands, running out the door to meet Ivan who was probably undergoing stages of hypothermia. Ivan was struggling to breath, he could barely stand. Rocky wondered how he made it this far without dying already.

Ivan looked like he wanted to say something. Something along the lines of “leave me here” or “don’t help me”. But Rocky knew better than to just leave Ivan there to freeze to death.

Rocky dragged him into the cabin, dragging him closer to the fire. He tried his best to warm Ivan up, getting every comforter that he could find in the cabin. While Ivan lied there, there wasn’t much of anything he could do anyway.

He could feel himself warm up, and his vision becoming more clear. But he didn’t want that, why was Balboa helping him. He killed his friend, Ivan didn’t understand?

”Youse gonna be okay.”

Rocky states as he closes the door to the cabin, placing more blankets on Ivan. Ivan wasn’t sure what was going on, he didn’t know why Rocky was helping him. Was he going to send him back to his managers? Maybe it’s what Ivan deserves for attempting to run away..

”You like hot cocoa? Lemme make you some.”

Rocky offers as he heads for the kitchen, he begins preparing Ivan’s hot cocoa, heading back to the living room to meet Ivan again.

”Why was youse out in the cold unprotected? you could’ve gotten yourself killed out there.”

Rocky reminded, which kind of made Ivan want to turn away from Balboa. That was kind of the point. If his managers did ever find him, he knew his punishment would be very severe. As he’d lose everything he was promised. So if they did ever find him, he wanted to make sure he was found dead.

Tears started to roll down Ivan’s face, his huffs had eventually turned into sobbing. Why did Balboa care this much? Ivan wondered as he buried his face in the blankets he had given him.

”Yo,” Rocky started to panic, did he accidentally bring up something that he shouldn’t have? “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring nothin’ up.”

The water had finished heating up.

”Here, I’m gonna go get your cocoa. Okay?”

Rocky suggested, as he began to stand up and finish making Ivan’s warm drink. Ivan was still sobbing, he didn’t even know why he started to cry. This was the most raw emotion he had ever displayed since his childhood.

He never wanted things to end up like this, he never wanted to be seen as a machine, he didn’t mean to kill Apollo. The childhood trauma, the death of Apollo, everything he was forced to endure. It seemed as though it fell down on Ivan all at once. And he just..could not take it anymore. He was only a man.. and he needed help.

Rocky returns with Ivan’s cocoa, placing it next to him because it seemed he needed a moment to himself. Ivan’s never had anyone really _care_ for him like this in years. Maybe that was secretly all he’s really ever wanted, not even his wife cared for him the way Rocky did, despite their history.

”Hey, listen. It’s okay.” Rocky consoles, as he seats himself next to Ivan. Who was seemingly beginning to calm down. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

Could he? Could Ivan really tell him without ruining this image his managers made for him, because he didn’t know. He didn’t know a lot of things. It seemed as though he didn’t even know the things he already knew. He’s so confused.

”I..I run away.”

Ivan explained, voice still very shaky. He only allowed his eyes red from tears be exposed to Balboa. Was he going insane? Was this what going insane felt like? He needs someone?

”I see that, why though?”

Rocky asks, of course he didn’t need to elaborate if it bothered him too much, but it only made sense for him to.

”Runnin’ away in just that too?”

Ivan still had on his training suit, partially it was so he didn’t draw any suspicion. But the main reason was that he could...

”I’m tired,” He’s tired, he’s so tired. He can barely stand now, why are things the way that they are now? “It’s hard, I cannot take it.”

Ivan explains, he hasn’t touched the cocoa since he had received it. But it smelt inviting, so comforting.. all he’s ever wanted was comfort.

”I’m failure.. I should be dead.”

Hearing Ivan say that shocked Rocky a little bit, what the hell did they put this guy through to have him say something like that?

”Hey! No, cut it out! You ain’t a failure, Drago.”

Ivan couldn’t help but start crying again, was this why everyone pushed him away, was this why he was being used?

”Why you help me, Balboa? Creed is dead, because of me. Why?!”

Rocky wasn’t sure what this guy had been through, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. It must be real lonely, being seen as though you have no real emotion because of the way you portrayed yourself, that was more of a defense mechanism than it was an image.

”I’m murderer, and you helped me? But..I wanted death?”

Instead of stopping him, Balboa just let him let it all out. This was probably the only time he was ever going to have the chance to just vent. Everything he had kept to himself for years, he could just let it go. And it felt good?

”I..” Ivan begins to sit up, his hot cocoa is beginning to get cold, Ivan didn’t think he wanted to drink it just yet.

”No one cares for me, Balboa.” Ivan lies back down. “Not even my wife. To her, I am a source of income.”

Ivan wasn’t the smartest man on the planet, but he wasn’t clueless to the fact that it seemed as though his wife could careless about them. She was so distant, and it hurt. It hurt to be seen that way to her, because Ivan loved his wife with all of his hardened-heart.

“She would not care for my death, she will just find someone else to replace me..”

Ivan says as he began to sob some more, everything hurt. His entire body was in pain, and Balboa was making him bear it once again.

He loved her, yet she didn’t feel the same way. If he lost this fight, she would leave as fast as she came.

”That is why..” Ivan begins to stand, or at least try to. “I should just..”

But he can’t, he couldn’t even find the energy to stand. He felt so pathetic, he felt so frustrated, he hated the way he felt.

”Ivan, relax.”

How could he relax? Knowing that he would be considered a traitor, or that his wife didn’t truly love him, or that someone he hurt deeply was trying to keep him alive. How could he?

For his entire life, nobody but his deceased mother truly cared for him. And it was starting to take it’s toll. Rocky approaches him, kneeling so that he could level with him.

”I’m sorry.”

Ivan apologizes, as he buries his face in Rocky’s coat. Strangely, he felt so comfortable around him. He told him more about himself to Rocky than he has to anybody else.

Rocky only began to rock him very slowly, almost like how he does with his son when things started to scare him.

”It’s okay, Drago.” Rocky says, beginning to wrap him in his arms, swaying him gently. “Why don’t I make you somethin’ to eat? You’re probably hungry.”

“Yes, okay.”

Ivan says as he begins to lie back down, burying his face into the ground. Rocky nods, getting up to make Ivan something to eat.

Soup wasn’t a bad choice, it’ll warm Ivan right up, and it tasted good too. So, why not? Rocky had finished making the soup for Drago. Moving it to a bowl, and handing it to him.

Ivan sighs as he puts down his hot cocoa in exchange for his soup. He began to drink it, and he did it as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks. And that didn’t even sound that far off.

Ivan set the bowl down, and began to wander off into his thoughts again. Rocky wasn’t sure what he was thinking about, but he didn’t want to interrupt him.

There was silence for a moment, before Ivan had finally blurted one of his thoughts out loud.

”I want someone to care for me.”

And Ivan hadn’t even realized he said that out loud until Balboa had replied to his simple, but extremely heart-felt confession.

”That’s what we all want, Drago.” Rocky replies, as he sits next to him. Did he say that.. out loud? “We all want someone to care ‘bout us. We all wanna feel loved. I feel your pain, Drago.”

Ivan could help but chuckle at his attempt to relate to him. It was appreciated, but he didn’t think he truly understood.

”I don’t think you do. You are loved by many, I mean nothing to no one. Your wife loves you, you have family. I.. I want family.”

Maybe Ivan was way more emotional than he originally thought.

”Consider yourself family with us, you don’t gotta go nowhere. You can come with us.”

Might take some explaining to do with everyone else, but Rocky could make it work somehow. He always did.

”But.. you are sure you want me as family?”

Rocky nods, the more the merrier if you thought about it in that type of way.

”Yeah. Everyone wants to feel loved, right?”

Balboa did have a point there, Ivan more that anyone wanted to feel love. And not a fake one, a genuine one. It felt so wrong though, did he truly deserve this?

Ivan began to think about it, he had mixed feelings about it. Though, it didn’t sound like a horrible idea. Rocky could almost be considered his father, the father he never had the chance to have..

”Listen, I’ll tell Adrian ‘bout you. I’ll work it out with her and everythin’. Just don’t go nowhere, promise?”

He wasn’t planning to, not anymore. Ivan began to nod, sighing. He wanted to make sure that this was... okay.

”And you are...sure?”

His reluctance only made Rocky chuckle, before he put a hand on Ivan’s shoulder. Letting him know, that he should let go. Or at least try to.

”You’ll make a great addition to the family, promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try out a concept, so let me know what you think!


End file.
